Rauna (uniwersum)
Opis Demony zwą je Rauna co w ich języku oznacza straż więzienną. Większość mieszkańców nie ma pojęcia, że ich sąsiadami zza ściany są krwiożercze bestie. Akcja toczy się na planecie Ziemia, a konkretnie w podziemnym mieście, o którym nikt spoza wtajemniczonych nic nie wie. Historia Od samego początku ludzie nie istnieli na świecie jako najsilniejsze istoty rozumne. Bytowały także demony, które pamiętały erę dinozaurów. Stwory rozumne, zdolne do ewolucji znacznie szybszej niż praprzodkowie homo sapiens, zorientowały się że są w stanie żerować na nich. Zaczęły się krwawe napady na ludzkie wioski. Ludzie nie dawali rady się bronić mimo posiadania środka przeciwdziałania bestiom. Była nim tak zwana przez nich magia - siła której nie byli przez wieki zrozumieć. Mieli ją za dar od swych bożków. Z wiekami wszystko się zmieniło. Ludzie zaczęli się dzielić obowiązkami, w tym ochroną przed demonami. Zaczęli zgłębiać możliwości użytku własnego potencjału i zyskali ogromną przewagę nad demonami. Te z kolei wiedząc że nie mają już szans przeciwko potężnym magom i druidom, zeszły pod ziemię, by móc powrócić na powierzchnię gdy ich era przeminie. Brak demonów spowodował, że byli obrońcy wiosek stali się darmozjadami. Nikt nie lubi pracować na innych zwłaszcza gdy ci inni nic nie robią całymi dniami. Część byłych herosów podjęła się normalnej pracy. Inni jednak rozpaczliwie poszukiwali demonów, by móc udowodnić swoją wartość. Nazwano ich poszukiwaczami. Z czasem ludzie zaczęli się z nich śmiać. Szyderczo pytali czego tak zawzięcie szukali. Ojcowie uczyli synów jak używać tej tajemniczej mocy, a ci przekazywali swą wiedzę dalej. Po stuleciach byli wybawiciele wyruszyli błąkać po równinach, byle uciec jak najdalej od wytykania palcem. Po pewnym czasie poszukiwacze z różnych miast złączyli siły i znaleźli trop demonów. Zamknęli im jedyną drogę ucieczki z Podziemia i nazwali ich więzienie Piekłem. Uznali the najbezpieczniej będzie strzec by żaden demon nie uciekł. W Przedbramiu piekła pod ziemią założyli miasto,któremu nie nadali nazwy. Zamieszkała w nim większość poszukiwaczy. Pozostali założyli kolonie na całym świecie, by dopilnowć czy aby na pewno żaden demon nie pustoszy świata. Z mijającymi wiekami i brakiem możliwości wykorzystania ich umiejętności zaczęli podróżować do swoich dawnych osad, w których już dawno o nich zapomniano. Ich umiejętności uznano za czarną magię, a samych poszukiwaczy za czarowników i wiedźmy. Zaczęły się egzekucje, na które nic nie mogli poradzić. Postanowili ukrywać fakt posiadania niewytłumaczalnych zdolności. Po dziś dzień nie przyznali się do tego faktu tam na górze. Magia W uniwersum Rauny, każdy posiada pewną moc. Jest to tajemnicza siła, która przenika każde ciało materialne w przestrzeni trójwymiarowej. Czym dokładnie jest są w stanie zrozumieć tylko "nad byty" zdolne do postrzegania świata w czterech wymiarach. Ta siła jest przyczyną każdego życia i znika z ciała wraz z śmiercią. Każda rasa inaczej ją rozkłada w ciele, przez co obecność mocy może objawiać na różne sposoby. Większość demonów przekształcają ją w swoją nadludzką siłę. Czym więcej tej tajemniczej siły jest w stanie przenikać przez ciało demona, tym jest on silniejszy i może mieć wyostrzone zmysły. Do określenia potęgi demona używana jest skala Defftera z pierwszych demonologów, który miał kontakt z demonami w uniwersum Rauny. Posiada ona stopnie od 0 do 10. 0 to siła przeciętnego człowieka, 10 natomiast jest odpowiednikiem 2 tony. Przeciętny demon ma 4 stopień mocy. Nie da się jednak ciągle używać super siły, czy wyostrzać zmysłów. Można to robić tylko przez pewien okres, który także jest uzależniony od poziomu mocy 0 to 0, stopień 10 to 3 godziny. Po przekroczeniu danego czasu, demon staje się słabszy od zwykłego człowieka. Ludzie moc wykorzystują do wpływania na określoną część ich otoczenia. Przez fakt, że moc prawie w ogóle nie zatrzymuje się w ich ciele, znacznie ciężej jest ją im odkryć. Tylko nieliczni są w stanie odnaleźć ją w sobie bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Pomocną dłoń najczęściej wyciągają mistrzowie zgrupowań poszukiwaczy. Jednak robią to tylko wobec członków własnego zgrupowania. Istnieją też płatne lekcje i zbiory ksiąg w bibliotekach, które pomagają rozwijać się w tej dziedzinie. Niektórzy ludzie wynoszą także wiedzę o magii z rodzinnego domu, w którym ten sekret był przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jednak średniowieczne polowania na czarownice znacznie zmniejszyły ich ilość na świecie. Obecnie istnieje na świecie tylko kilka takich rodów. W śród ludzi istnieją także różne choroby genetyczne, które są odpowiedzialne za dysfunkcje w działaniu mocy w organizmie człowieka. Objawiają się one zazwyczaj w nadmiernym zatrzymywaniu magii w ciele, co skutkuje różnymi ciekawymi zdolnościami. Takie osoby nie są w stanie oddziaływać na otoczenie, tylko na własne ciało. Do takich zdolności zalicza się np.: bycie niewidzialnym, widzenie przyszłości, czytanie w myślach, zmienianie kształtu, widzenie w ciemnościach, nieludzka siła, czy czulszy węch. Każde użycie takich zdolności w pewien sposób męczy organizm, a w skrajnych wypadkach wyniszcza. Żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie ciągle używać magii. Musi robić przerwy. Jeśli nie będzie odpoczywał, magia zacznie destrukcyjnie wpływać na jego organizm co może doprowadzić nawet i do śmierci. W ciele musi zawsze zostać około 10% całkowitego zasobu magicznego, gdyż to minimum konieczne do podtrzymywania funkcji życiowych. Poniżej tej wartości następuje śmierć mózgu, następnie magia dalej opuszcza ciało i poszczególne narządy przestają pracować. Wobec ludzi stosuje się tą samą skale co w wypadku demonów. Jednak ta skala określa tylko naturalne predyspozycje. Nie określa nikogo ty jesteś słaby, a ty silny. Moc można rozwijać Przybysze z innej planet rozkładają magię na różne sposoby. Najczęściej robią to na wewnętrzny i jednocześnie zewnętrzny sposób. Dobrym przykładem są Andromedianie. Przy użyciu magii gwiazd są w stanie zwiększyć prędkość swojego ciała lub oślepić kogoś blaskiem gwiazd. Co do przybyszów z innych planet stosowane są zasady magii ludzi i demonów. Poszukiwacze Z historii o powstaniu miasta wynika, że są jednymi z ostatnich strażników sekretu magii i bytu demonów, a także założyli podziemne miasto. Można ich w pełni obarczyć odpowiedzialnością za wygląd obecnego świata na powierzchni. Mają podobne wpływy tam do mistycznych Illuminati, a swoje kontakty mają nawet na odległej Andromedzie. Nie ukrywam faktu, że to jest masoneria stowarzyszenie. Osoba, która raz się w to wpląta, zazwyczaj z tego nie wychodzi lekka ręką. Dlaczego ludzie pragną zostać wplątani w to bagno? Oczywiście najczęściej dla korzyści. Zdarzają się przypadki bycia zmuszonym do dołączenia, oraz wychowania w rodzinie poszukiwaczy, jednak to jest mniejszość. Poszukiwacze wykorzystują chciwą ludzką nature i oferują wspaniałe kontakty, kosztowności i wiedzę, której nie zdobędzie się nigdzie indziej. Są też najpewniejszą drogą do rozwijania swoich umiejętności magicznych i wiedzy, czy zdobycia dominacji w mieście. Poszukiwacze mają wewnątrz u siebie podział na kręgi. Z kręgu do kręgu przechodzi się tylko na po przez danie egzaminu na poszukiwacza. Są one organizowane mniej więcej co miesiąc. Największym z egzaminów jest ten po festiwalu magii. Jest wtedy przyjmowane więcej osób niż zazwyczaj. Przywileje wynikające z danego kręgu: *0 - tzw. kandydat - może dołączyć do grupy poszukiwaczy i się powoli uczyć do egzaminu *1 - może zacząć przyjmować zadania dla poszukiwaczy ale nie samodzielnie *2 - może zacząć przyjmować samodzielnie zadania, ma dostęp do starych zapisów, bibliotek, jest pełnoprawnym uczestnikiem części demokratycznej poszukiwaczy *3 - możesz stać się mistrzem danej grupy lub ją założyć, jesteś cenionym członkiem społeczności, inni zawsze liczą się z jego zdaniem, może zlecać zadania innym i wywieszać je w karczmach *4 - może bez represyjnie opuścić każde zgrupowanie i żyć na własny rachunek, może dołączyć do rady Poszukiwaczy Wyższego Stopnia (PWS), dostawać zadania rangi S *5 - dowódcy poszukiwaczy i inkwizycja dezerterów i zdrajców, krąg niedostępny od tak, ściśle ograniczona liczba osób, nikt z tego kręgu nie ma prawa należeć do jakiejkolwiek grupy, odcięci od pozostałych prawi całkowicie, członkowie rady z najważniejszymi głosami Poszukiwacze jako całość, dzielą się także na mniejsze zgrupowania, które można porównać do rodzin. Nie są one zazwyczaj duże (choć zdarzają się wyjątki). Każde z nich ma jakąś myśl przewodnią, która pomaga chętnym wybrać to właściwe. Najbardziej znane zgrupowania to: * Jaskinia Prawdy '- niegdyś była potężnym zgrupowaniem, jednak po śmierci byłego mistrza jego role dano młodej dziewczynie. Jaskinia bardzo szybko osłabła, zgodnie z założeniami dowódców. To zgrupowanie, kiedyś kontrolowało całą zachodnią część miasta, a obecnie jego członkowie nie są w stanie nawet pilnować porządku. Są w nim głównie młodzi ludzie, którym nie zależy na dominacji i rozwoju. Jest to swoistego rodzaju ucieczka od bycia poszukiwaczem. Siedziba główna mieści się w jaskiniach oddalonych od miasta o 5 km (jest połączenie szynowe) '* Dojo Honoru '- każdy członek tutaj ciężko pracuje nad samodoskonaleniem się. Panuje tu rygor i bezwzględne posłuszeństwo. Było kilka przypadków śmierci z powodu wycieńczenia. Mimo tego wszystkiego ludzie szanują jego członków i podziwiają. Jedno z największych i najliczniejszych zgrupowań. Swoją siedzibę główną mają w Tokyo. Jest to najszybsza droga do sukcesu. '* Lawendowe Pola '- panuje tu bardzo rodzinna atmosfera. Każdy każdego szanuje i wspiera, wszyscy razem pracują na utrzymanie tego miejsca. Nie jest może to duże zgrupowanie ale jest dobrym wyborem, jeśli poszukiwacz jest dla ciebie tylko zawodem. Ich siedziba jest mieście, na ulicy Testa '* Tarantule '''- ciężko to nazwać zgrupowaniem. To raczej masoneria w masonerii (masoneria - tajne stowarzyszenie). Jego członkowie są znani z okrucieństwa i bezwzględności. Słyną z posiadania w swych szeregach światowej śmietanki zabójców. Są często porównywani do pająków. To zgrupowanie ma swoje własne cele, które realizuje niezależnie od reszty poszukiwaczy. Zarząd miasta jak i dowódcy poszukiwaczy (którzy nie są z nimi powiązani) obawiają się interweniować. A pro po ludzi u władzy, Tarantule mają tam też swoich członków. Tarantulą zostaje się na całe życie, nawet po zdeklarowaniu bycia niezależnym. Nikt nie wie gdzie i kiedy prowadzą rekrutacje. Mają siedzibę w górach Ural Władza W mieście rządzą Poszukiwacze. Praktycznie całe miasto jest pod nich dopasowane. Największą władzę mają Poszukiwacze piątego kręgu wtajemniczenia. Zaraz po nich są rady Poszukiwaczy Wyższego Stopnia (PWS), oraz Zarząd Mieszkańców Niewalczących (ZMN). Te dwa zgrupowania tworzą niezależne od siebie partie, które mają równe uprawnienia. Rasy '''Ludzie Zwykli mieszkańcy miasta jak i poszukiwacze, posiadają moc magiczną która jest znacznie silniejsza od tych demonicznych. Fakt posiadania mocy nie zmusza człowieka od razu do używania jej. Moc zazwyczaj jest uśpiona głęboko w podświadomości danej osoby. Tylko jednostki wybitne wiedzą naturalnie o swojej mocy od urodzenia. Takich ludzi nazywamy Wiedźmami Wiedźmy Są znane ludziom praktycznie od samego początku, między innymi dlatego, że przetrwanie wiedźm jest ściśle uzależnione od rasy ludzkiej. Nie mogą się one rozmnażać między sobą dlatego, że nie istnieją wśród nich męskie osobniki. Wiedźmy rodzą i wychowują się w śród ludzi. Najłatwiej jest je poznać po nietypowym kolorze włosów (innym niż w rodzinie). Wiele wiedźm umiera bez świadomości kim tak na prawdę są, ponieważ nie zawsze ujawniają się ich moce. Wiedźmy są znane nawet na powierzchni Ziemi z uprawiania magii i ważenia dziwnych mikstur o nie znanym przeznaczeniu. Dodatkowo w podziemnym mieście są znane jako specjalistki od języka runicznego (new) oraz jako łączniczki ze światem zmarłych. Potrafią porozumieć się z zmarłymi oraz przywołać ich duchy z zaświatów. Wiedźmy nie posiadają magii wewnętrznej, więc ich zdolności nie są determinowane poziomem mocy. Ich umiejętności zależą tylko i wyłącznie od nich samych, oraz tego ile trenują. Do uprawiania swych czarów wystarczy im pierwszy lepszy przedmiot. Może to być łyżka, karta magnetyczna czy zwykły but z lewej nogi. Mimo to większość wiedź woli się posługiwać bardziej standardowymi atrybutami jak: kawałek zastruganego patyka (różdżka), talia tarota, kocioł pełen podejrzanej cieczy czy kryształowa kula. Każda wiedźma jest w stanie tylko raz wybrać swój atrybut. Jeśli ten ulegnie zniszczeniu (nie z winy wiedźmy) może ona wybrać ponownie. Należy jednak pamiętać, że nigdy nie osiągnie ona na nim pełni swoich możliwości, bo dalej pozostają resztki więzi ze zniszczonym przedmiotem. Gdy wiedźma wybiera swój atrybut, musi zwrócić uwagę na jego trwałość i poręczność. Jeśli nie zrobi tego roztropnie, później może mieć trudności w używaniu magii. Wiedźmy są nazywane często także wróżkami, czarodziejkami, jasznowidzkami czy łączniczkami z piekła. To jak na daną kobietę mówią, zależy tylko i wyłącznie od tego jak wykorzystuje swoje możliwości. Czy służą społeczności, czy ją niszczą. Wiedźmy mają największą moc w dniu Halloween. To wtedy najczęściej objawiają się ich nietypowe zdolności mimo ich woli. Zazwyczaj są to lewitujące przedmioty, przewołane duchy i niegroźne czasowe uroki. Wiedźmy mogą nauczać też innych swoich umiejętności. Osoba nauczana jednak nigdy nie osiągnie możliwości takich jakie ma ich nauczycielka. Uczniów nazywa się czarodziejami lub szamanami. Mogą nimi zostać nie tylko ludzkie kobiety ale także mężczyźni oraz inne rozumne. Nie ma w tej kwestii ograniczeń. Demony Niektóre posiadają moc magiczną, jednak większość z nich cechuje duża siła. Ich wyglądy mogą się skrajnie różnić ale zawsze mają 3 cechy wspólne: wyraźne kły, oczy z kocimi źrenicami i szpiczaste uszy. Mają wspólny język - CYRYLICE DEMONICZNĄ skrócie crd. Wszystkie 3 cechy mogą ale nie muszą być bardzo widoczne. Demony dzieli się na różne typy. Wężowcy (typ demona) Nie posiadają mocy magicznej tylko super siłę. Są w stanie zmienić się w formę węża ale tylko gdy nie są zdenerwowani czy przerażeni. Mają słaby wzrok i są zmiennocieplni. Bardzo narażeni na choroby skóry przez fakt, że zamiast włosów łonowych rosną im łuski pachą, na brzuchu czy także zarost Mają bardzo wyczulony węch który im rekompensuje słaby wzrok, są w stanie wyczuć zmiany temperatury w promieniu kilku metrów termowizja węża. W ich kłach jest śmiertelny dla ludzi i innych demonów jad. WZROST: około 180 cm u mężczyzn, około 175 cm u kobiet Near (typ demona) Nearzy to tak zwane lekkie demony. Ich prawdziwa forma to kocie uszka i ogon, czasem pazurki. Nie są w stanie zmieniać się w kota jako zwierzaka. Są zmuszeni zaspokajać 3 najważniejsze potrzeby: SEN, JEDZENIE i ROZMNAŻANIE. Jeśli nie będą tego robić to zwariują. Posiadają siłę fizyczną i magiczną dwie wartości są odwrotnie proporcjonalne. Ich jad działa na zasadzie tabletki gwałtu. Ofiara zgadza się na wszystko a później nic nie pamięta. WZROST: przeciętnego człowieka Krwawi (typ demona) Demony żywiące się krwią. Nie posiadają żadnej siły fizycznej, ma ją za to ogromną siłę magiczną. Nie umierają od pchnięcia mieczem, w zamian zostaje im tylko rana do końca życia. Ich ciała rozkładają się w trakcie ich życia. Posiadają jad który może zmienić kogoś innego w taką samą bestie lub zabić 50 na 50. Są dość niscy mają około 150 cm kobiety i 165 cm mężczyźni. Kolor ich oczu zawsze jest czerwony/pomarańczowy/żółty. Pawie (typ demona) Jedne z niewielu pierzastych demonów. Cechuje je fakt wyrastania pawiego ogona i szponów5 cm cała płytka paznokcia, ogromna siła i zwinność. Nie potrafią latać i nie są jadowite. Są wzrostu przeciętnego człowieka. Byki (typ demona) Od pasa w dół mają ciało byka, a z głowy wyrastają im bycze rogii. Są zawsze 2 kopytni i nie mają nic wspólnego z centaurami. Wyróżniają się siłą przekraczającą przeciętną u demonów przy 7 stopniu. Futerko zazwyczaj w odcieniach brązu i czerni. Prawa autorskie Autorką postaci jest Nankara Art znana wcześniej pod pseudonimem pata101 fp: https://www.facebook.com/nankaraart da: http://nankara.deviantart.com Postaci należące do tego uniwersum można tworzyć bez powiadamiania autorki o tym fakcie. Jednak był by to miły aspekt Kategoria:Uniwersum